Certain areas of the world are subject to storms with strong winds on a greater frequency than others, such as the eastern and southern coasts of the United States. Powerful storms, such as hurricanes, bring winds strong enough to lift debris into the air. Homeowners and business owners in these areas, when cautioned of an approaching storm, may install boards or other types of coverings over their windows to protect against damage from flying debris. Because the paths and intensities of storms are often uncertain, installation of these protective measures are often postponed to the last minute or, after installation, may turn out to have been an unnecessary chore when the storm follow a different trajectory, or perhaps remain unfinished when the homeowner or business owner needs to evacuate the area.
One common covering material for window frames is a sheet of plywood. There are also other covering materials such as strong fabrics and panels made of metal or of plastics such as a polycarbonate. Rigid coverings may be fastened to the house framing to protect the windowpanes from breakage. Fabrics may be fitted with grommets, and then secured to the house framing with anchoring screws driven through the grommet holes and into the framework of the residence.
A quicker and easier way to protect windows in the event of a storm would be an advantage. The amount of time, the difficulty and the inconvenience of attaching panels or other coverings over window frames in advance of a storm remain issues for homeowners and business owners.